The back story of Sachi
by Crembit
Summary: Within this story, we will take a little closer look on what happened to sachi while she was not in the anime. this is only my thought and imagination. If i am wrong, please correct me. Nevertheless i hope everyone can enjoy what i have written.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it… Trapped in a game. A death game. If you die here, you die in real life. I am way too scared to leave the starting town. I don't want to die! I am curling up in the back of an inn. The only way to get out of this hell of a game. Is if someone reaches the 100th floor of the Aincrad castle. But that is easier said than done. 2.000 out of 10.000 have already died. And the first floor has yet to be cleared. My name is Sachi, I have black hair and blue eyes. My weapon of choice is the shield, because if I get attacked, at least it will buy me some time for me to escape. I am almost out of money… my last 100 gold coins are to provide a bed and food. I am going to starve if I don't move… but if I move I might die. I am crying in the back of the inn and try covering my face. The violin music playing through the town is calming though… it is one of the few plus points in Starting town. A waiter comes up to me and asks "Do you want something to drink or eat?" I am supposed to say yes or no. his program is simple. If I say yes, he shows me a menu. If I say no, he just walks further and says "Thank you." I see some other people are just like me. Drinking and trying to escape this game's death penalty by staying here.

All of the sudden, a message pops in front of my face. It reads "We found the Boss room of Floor 1" I open the message. It calls everyone to meet at the arena. So we can have an organized attack on the Boss. I am staring at the message for at least half an hour, before I shakily accept the invite. I grab my shield and small wooden sword, and start heading out to the Arena. I am shaking, but slowly open the inn door to the outside. The same waiter waves and says goodbye. I see a small group of people talking. I try to hear what they are saying, but can't quite know for sure. I had better chances of surviving in a group, so I walked up to them. They look at me and open their circle for me "Who are you if I may ask?" a guy in purple asks and looks down at me.

I shyly look up at them and speak, almost whisper "Sachi… a-are you also heading to the Arena?" they look at each other for a moment and laugh "Want to join us? Extra help is always welcome" a guy in yellow offers me a hand "I am Keita, the leader of our guild. These are Tetsuo, Sasamaru and Ducker" They all offered me a hand. I smiled for the first time in this game, they accepted me, even though I was a level 1. With zero battle knowledge or items. But they invite me to their guild. Keita makes a movement with his hand that makes a menu pop up. After a short while I see the same pop up "Guild invite to : Moonlit Black Cats : Accept or Deny" I clicked the Accept button and see some confetti jump out. With the words 'Congratulations' it startles me a little but they just smile at me "Let's get going, I want to reach the Arena tonight" Keita yells and marches towards the wilderness.

I stay close to Sasamaru because he looked pretty strong. I have never been out of starting town and look a little scared seeing some level 1 boars. They point at it and push me towards it "Come on, Go! Don't be scared" They say and I see an exclamation mark pop up above the boar. It charges at me and I hide behind my shield. It knocks me back a couple of meters and readies for another charge. I stay behind my shield and am too scared to look at it. It hits me again and knocks my shield away. I look at it for a second and it already is charging another attack. I weakly hold my sword and prepare for impact "Do something!" Keita shouts at me. I close my eyes so I can't see when it is going to hit me. But after a couple of seconds… it still didn't hit. I peek and see that it has a dagger in its side. It slowly dissolves into bits and leaves some meat and gold on the ground "You owe me that one Sachi" Ducker walks toward the pile of items and picks up his dagger. A pop up comes in front of me "Loot items? 2 boar meat, 10 gold" I click the accept button and feel my pockets getting a little heavier.

I feel embarrassed, but Ducker just smiles at me "Don't worry, there is a first time for everything" he pats my back and twirls his dagger through his fingers. I look at it and smile "Is that a skill you can learn? Throwing knives?" He nods and puts the knife in his pocket "It takes some time though, to learn. But it can be very handy for starting fights or saving someone from a distance." I look at my shield, I used my point for blocking. Not too smart, but I'll have to deal with it. The rest of the walk was silent. We had some other encounters with boars. But they took care of it. The sun sets and I can see the town in the distance. "There it is guys. Tolbana, the second largest city on the first floor" Keita smiles and makes a run for it "Last one there needs to pay the bill!" the others quickly follow and I try running too. I end up being last and since I only have 110 gold. It is going to be a light meal for them. We reach a small restaurant called "The Fried boar" and as soon as we enter the building, a waiter comes towards us. "A table for five?" Keita accepts and follows the waiter. We are placed on a round table near the window. We each get a menu and there is a timer with 60.00 seconds left to order. They all took something worth less than 20 gold. Some took Boar meat, and others took the Dire wolf steak. I took the Toad soup, and it was surprisingly tasty. I paid for the dinner and am left with 30 Gold. But Keita said he would pay me back later. If I would remind him to. All we needed now is a place to sleep for two days. We would split up and find the cheapest one possible in town. I have been living in cheap inns for thirty days. So this wasn't very different for me. I was supposed to look through the west side of the town. I saw some cheap ones for 5 gold per night, and 10 gold per 3 nights. Our rendezvous point was at _Fountain square_ at 19:00.

After 25 minutes of searching, I found the cheapest inn with 5 gold per night, and 7 for two nights. I was walking back to the _Fountain square_ when I saw a black figure walking past me. He looked like he knew exactly was doing, I could catch a glimpse of his level, it was 2 digits long and contained an 8. He was way too quick for me and within seconds, I lost him. I hurried back to the _Fountain square_ and see the rest of the group playing with the fountain water. Making each other wet. They notice me after a short while and wave, signing me to come closer. I do so and almost trip over a lose brick in the floor. They laugh silently "And? Found anything good?" Keita asks. I show him the ad I had found. But Sasamaru had a better one, with a party bonus. It was on the far end of the east of town.

As we walk, we pass a market with countless cool little items. Healing gems, steel swords, and decorated shields. Each at a steep price of 500 Gold. I can't afford that of course. But I'll have to remember that there are nice shops here. I see Ducker talking with a knife trader, and he just fills his pockets with more knifes. I smile and pay close attention to Keita. He waits at the end of the street for his members to finish shopping. I shyly ask him about my money. As soon as I said that he pops up his menu again and starts preparing the money "Here you go, 20 Gold for the dinner." I watch How Tetsuo is holding two swords and a shield on his back. "Hey Sachi! Catch" he throws me one of the swords, it quickly sparkles in the dim streetlight before I catch it. "This is a pretty expensive sword… 1000 Gold?!" I drop it on the ground and take a step back "I can't accept that, Tetsuo…" He picks it up and shoves it in my arms "Take it or leave it" he smiles.

"I don't want to accept it… I am scared of fighting..." I say silently and drop the sword in front of him. "If there was a way I wouldn't have to come close…" Tetsuo frowns for a second, but grabs the sword off of the ground, and sells it back to the merchant. Keita was looking at me with a confused look, why so scared of taking damage? You don't die that quickly. You have 1050 hit points, and each enemy can take a portion of that away. But it takes a long time. Suddenly Keita shocks, like he realized something. He quickly looks through his menu and scrolls through all the items he found "Where… is it…." After a short while I hear him yelp out of joy and he hands me a spear "Here you go, you won't have to come close to them at all" he says smiling at me. I hesitate for a second. But take the spear. Pretty light with a metal tip. I thank him and practice it on him immediately by hitting him. In towns you are protected, so it will only knock him back a little. He makes a surprised yell but smiles afterwards "That was straight out sly." The other members just laugh and we continue our walk to the place Sasamaru found. It is nighttime. But the town is still full of people, laughing and enjoying the things that make this game fun. A place where you can let yourself go, and live your dreams. There are no real laws, because everything illegal is being fixed by the system that made this game. Except for player killing. When you are out of town, players can kill each other. Why anyone would do that is a mystery. But it has happened a couple of times already. Also one of the reasons why I don't like leaving towns. But if I don't leave the towns, I will starve… and die. Keita snaps me out of my thoughts with a finger snap "Hey, Sachi. Try staying awake" he smiles. I look down and just walk further, following Sasamaru.

We finally reach the resident. An old windmill with a farm next to it. The guy offers two nights rest for 6 gold each. We pay the owner and he lets us in. it is a well decorated place actually. The beds are on the first floor and look neat. "Tomorrow morning, we need to start killing some stuff. Sachi, we want you to be the one doing the damage, I'll protect you" Keita smiles "Goodnight everyone" the rest of the members bid each other a good night and try sleeping as quickly as possible. I on the other hand ,have trouble… I stay awake for maybe one more hour until I fall asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

 _I really am hoping i am doing this right. because i am Always scared to make horrible mistakes and i might be seen as a failure. but it is worth a shot  
Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head when you are reading this_


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . "Rise and shine everybody!" the sudden silence of sleep is interrupted by Keita's loud voice. All the others groan and pull the sheets over their heads "five more minutes...zzz…" Ducker says with a sleepy voice. But Keita is not pleased with that answer "Get up already! If we want to become strong, we have to practice our fighting" he pulls the sheets away and shakes Ducker violently. Just to avoid being woken up like that. I decided to leave my bed early. I am already dressed in my usual clothes and try waking Tetsuo and Sasamaru. "Come on sleepy heads." I use my spear to poke them awake. They quickly react and start dressing their selves. Ducker is still being shaken by Keita and I laugh silently "I think he is awake Keita" Tetsuo says.

Sasamaru taps my side. "Hey, you still got that boar meat?" I nod and show him. "Perfect, can I have it? Then I'll prepare a breakfast for us." I feel my stomach rumble and hand it over. He smiles and grabs a small kitchen knife. Cooking is a lot easier here. All you need to do is select your meal, and there should be a 50/50 chance that it succeeds. More advanced dishes have a much greater chance of failing. But if you cook often, the chances slowly increase until it is a 100% chance to succeed. Sasamaru should have a chance of 55% or so. And after a short while, a delicious dish of boar meat is served as breakfast. "Bon appetite" Sasamaru smiles and starts eating. So does everyone else.

"Ok! We had breakfast. Now we can go? We still have one day until we are going to face the boss. And Sachi isn't exactly strong yet" Keita sure is excited today. We look at each other and think the same. He must have drank something "Hey Keita, did you use a potion? Or any consumable?" Tetsuo asks laughing a little. The others just chuckle and try to hide their smiles. "Only a speed potion. Why?" Keita looks like he is jumping in place. As soon as he said that, the others couldn't stop laughing and I try hiding my laughter. "Dude! You are supposed to drink those when you are exhausted. Not in the morning!" Ducker says between his laughs.

Keita blushes a little and looks away "Well it's too late, I drank the whole bottle." Ducker wipes away a tear of joy and stands up "He is right though, Sachi isn't really strong" Ducker offers me a hand. I take it and he pulls me up "May the moon shine on you" he smiles and grabs a dagger out of his pocket. I grab the spear and the others grab their gear. Within seconds, we are ready for battle. Keita jumps out and we are just following him. The farmer greets us goodbye and waves. I can see Ducker trying to pickpocket him, but all he loots from him is a fist in the face.

After a short walk. Around 5 minutes or so. I finally see a creature moving. Looks like some kind of carnivorous plant. I see a bar with Hit points pop up above it. Together with a name "Little Nepent." The others point at it and Ducker throws a knife at it. It shouts and rushes at me "Sachi! Stay behind me and hit it as much as possible" Tetsuo jumps in front of me and stops the plant that was rushing. As soon as it hits Tetsuo, it shouts and immediately starts attacking his shield. While the plant is busy doing that, I start to stab him as quick as I could. Keita assist Tetsuo and Sasamaru starts hacking and slashing the plant. Ducker is throwing knifes from a small range. It didn't take too long to kill it. Only a couple of seconds. It dissolved and a small screen popped up. "XP + 100 – Gold + 6"

"Okay, time to start killing more. We need a dinner after all. Tetsuo, you stay with Sachi. I, Ducker and Sasamaru will hunt a little bit further away from you. So we can maximize our production" Keita gives a thumbs up and winks "Have fun" is the last thing he says before walking off. I wave at him and look at Tetsuo. "It's going to be fine. I am the best defender of our group" he smiles and pats my shoulder. "Come on, let's go search for more" he walks off and I just wander by his side. The whole area is filled with the same kind of creature. Tetsuo and I, take them on one by one.

After a while. I see something pop up in front of me "Congratulations Level 2: HP + 5 : ATK + 1 : HP Regen + 0.1%." I look a little confused. But Tetsuo just claps and smiles "Good job, I'll give you some time to figure it out." He sits down and looks through his menu. I open my menu and see an exclamation mark. I click on it and it lets me choose what I want. +5 ATK or + +0.2 HP Regen. I was told that I had to be the one doing damage to the monsters. So I chose the +5 ATK. I didn't feel much difference. But I saw that fighting the plants was significantly easier. "I see you figured it out" Tetsuo smiles and pats my back. I smile back at him "Now I get why playing this is fun… but without you I would have died."

Half an hour later I was exhausted. I had fought countless monsters and my pockets are filled with 'Flower petals' and 'Gold.' I was excited, for some reason I finally see the fun of this game. Tetsuo lays down in the grass and breaths heavily. "This is exhausting! Give me some time…" he pants out and takes of his armor. I swear I could see steam coming off of him. I look through my inventory space and try to organize it a little. "12 Flower petals, 123 Gold, 1 Little Nepents Ovule" I look at the Ovule and try reading its description "Quest Item: Secret Medicine of The Forest. This item can't be sold and can be traded for 100 Gold at Tolbana Fountain square Merchant." I ask Tetsuo about it and he takes a quick glance at it. "That's a 1 out of 20 chance to be found. And worth a lot of money. It should give you a reward together with the 100 Gold." He drinks a small bottle of water. The empty glass disappears quickly after. He offers me some leftover Boar meat and eats some himself.

After maybe another ten minutes. Tetsuo stands up "Want to go to Tolbana? So we can trade that Ovule?" he offers me a hand and smiles. I take his hand and get up. Wiping some dirt off of my pants and hiding my menu. He walks off and I am just following him. Trying to figure out where he was going. And how he knew where to go. Because there was no road or whatsoever. But I won't question it. He seems to know what he is doing. "It should be a 15 minute walk" he says and marches forward

I just kept silent for the whole time, observing my surroundings. Even though this is a deadly game, it sure is beautiful. So many small details that the average player would just ignore. The randomization of the grass and trees. The scratches made on the wood, and Mushrooms growing out of it. Little flowers with miniscule insects hopping from one to another. I was always thinking this game would be horrible. But these people, they opened my eyes. Showing me the beauty of this world. If I have to die here, so be it. This is a dream and a nightmare at once. And where I am at the moment, is the dream. If things are going to be horrible anyway, make the best out of what you have. And now, I have friends.

It took a little longer than expected because I and Tetsuo got ambushed by some boars. I was being thrown around because of their knockback power and since they were so fast, I couldn't really hit them. Luckily Tetsuo was able to kill most of them and I clumsily tried to cover myself. I was left with 400/1005 Health and Tetsuo with 900/1220. Arriving at the town I say that my health went up a little quicker. With 10/s instead of 1.1/s. I pop up my menu and look through my personal statistics. It said I was 'Confused' for 2 more minutes. I try reading the description "will give false information about Player statistics. Caused by: Multiple boar hits." I look at my Health and even though the regeneration is 10/s. it still is at 400/1005. I start panicking a little. But Tetsuo just laughs. "Don't worry about it Sachi, it is only for a short period. It messes with what you see."

After the 'Confusion' passed. I suddenly felt my stomach rumble. I pop up my menu again and look at my statistics. Saturation 10/100 : Thirst 17/100 : Health 1005/1005 : Blatter 70/100. I feel my lips slowly drying out and look through my inventory. Searching for something drinkable and edible. I quickly drink a small flask of water and eat some raw boar meat. Trying to ease my rumbling stomach. Tetsuo ate something himself and was looking through the shops. He said that we would meet again sooner or later and that I would just have to explore Tolbana for a little while. I do as he says and just wander through the streets. Just trying to appreciate the little details of the town.

I sit down on a small bench. In a park. Some people where across me and I see a cute couple kissing in the distance. My face blushes from the thoughts of being kissed. But I quickly shake away those thoughts. I tried to relax and slowly nibble on the boar meat I had left. A guy was nice enough to cook it for me on the street. I lean back and look up at the sky, it was around 15:00 and the sky was being colored orange and pinkish. The wind blows through the trees making the leaves rustle. I close my eyes and let my ears enjoy…

It felt like hours, but only a couple of minutes passed before I was interrupted by something small crawling on my lap. I quickly look at it and surprisingly look at the grey fur ball. A cat, probably attracted by the scent of the cooked meat, was brave enough to come close and even lay down on me. I slowly pet it and it starts to purr. I smile and give it the leftovers of my boar meat. I see a small bar pop up in the corner of my eyesight "Taming Progress 20/100" and it slowly went up with every stroke it gave the little kitten. Seeing it as my new objective to please this little cat I just kept going. Scratching its head, and making sure I would not move an inch. After it reached 100. It went back to zero and it said "Taming LvL 1" I chuckle. The kitten looks up at me and is see another pop up "Take –Cat- as new pet? Yes or No?" without even reading it I immediately click yes. And the kitten starts glowing for a second and now has my name above its head. I can't help but giggle at it and just keep petting, letting hours pass by without even knowing it.

How much time did I waste here? 2 hours? Maybe longer? I was awakened from my little nap by a notification from Keita. "Where are you? We are at Fountain Square, come as soon as you read message" it reads. I yawn and stretch out a little and start walking towards the Fountain Square. The kitten kept following me like a companion. I look through my menu again and try to see what I did the last two hours. "Taming LvL 3, Hearing LvL 6, + 20 sleep" I chuckle a little and try to keep track of where I am going.

Ten minutes later, I found the route back to Fountain Square and saw my allies in the distance. I was almost skipping out of joy and greet them "Sorry, fell asleep" they laugh and we start looking through all the stuff we had found today. Some starters items like: rings, necklaces, wristbands, etc. each of which gives a little bit of extra health or damage or resistance. I just took whatever I was able to wear and what looked the best together with my bleu outfit.

After I had traded my 'little nepents Ovule' for the 100 Gold. I went looking for something to do… just trying to kill time. The rest of the group said we would meet again at 22:00 at the residence. Everyone just went to what they wanted to do. Sasamaru and Ducker wanted to go killing a little longer, and Tetsuo was going to be looking over the market. Keita would try recruiting some people. And I would just go to the residence already. Wanting some rest and time for myself. The kitten was just happily walking by my side.

Walking through the streets of Tolbana, I bumped into someone. Or rather, he bumped into me. "Oh sorry! Wasn't paying attention" I was knocked back and fell on my bum. I look up at him, it was that black coated guy I saw earlier. Something told me that I should avoid him. But the on the other side, he looked friendly. "i-it's no problem" I get up and wipe off some dirt from my skirt. I looked up again, but he had already walked further. Why is he in such a hurry? I shake away the thoughts and just walk on.

Arriving at the residence I open the door and the kitten quickly rushes inside. I smile and close the door behind me. "I didn't give you a proper name, did I?" I kneel down before the kitten and scratch its chin. I open its menu and look through his… or her? no time to check. Lets just say 'her' stats.  
" Saturation : 60/100 : Thirst 70/100 : Age 1/12 : strength 4 " I tap on the empty name box and think of a good name. "Joanne" sounds good. I let her roam through the residence and I lay down on my bed. The cold sheets feeling nice against my warm body. I close my eyes and just listen to the sounds in the room. The kitten walking around. The fireplace making soft sounds… my own breathing. Slowly but surely. I start to fall asleep.

* * *

The second chapter of my story. i got excited by the first views and thought i would just write some more. i'll try to keep updating this weekly. but can't promise  
Sincerely, the voice you hear in your head when you are reading this.


End file.
